wings_of_the_battered_scalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Wings Of The Battered Scales/@comment-34990109-20180818203736
Soooooo you don't have a New Oc form, so I'll just use a joining form for two new Ocs lol) Name of Dragon: 1) Crystal 2) Haunted Rose Username: Bluestarismyfavorite/Bunnymyhonney Tribe: 1) IceWing 2) NightWing Gender: 1) Female 2) Female Age of Dragon: 1) Dragon 2)Dragon Personality: 1) She's calm, cool, and collective. She's kind and sweet, and generous. If she finds trespassers on her territory, she usually lets them go right away, because of how she was treated by the SkyWings. But if she finds the same dragon more than once, she takes them to Queen Blizzard. But if she ever finds a SkyWing, due to her hate for them, she immediately chills their bones, giving them 24 hours before their heart freezes and they die, but she will take them to Queen Blizzard, and if she tells her to undo the curse, she does. 2) She's easily irritated, strong, harsh, and very strict when it comes to trespassers. She shows very little mercy, often torturing the trespassers on the way to Queen Eclipse. She is very attractive, but is naturally hard-to-get. With a graceful flap of her left wing, she can make and male fall in love with her. But with a sloppy flap of her right wing, the spell is undone. (She gets this trait from her mother who was a LoveWing, which is now an extinct Tribe that I made up lol, and the rest of her traits she gets from her dad, a NightWing). Description: 1) She's an icy blue all over, with a snowy white muzzle and tail. She has large ice spikes on her tail, which no other IceWing has, which she uses to prick, threaten, or seriously injure other dragons and animals. Her legs are a dark blue, and her eyes are a light blue. Her nose is black, and it stands out on her snowy white muzzle. 2) She's pitch black all over, with a white spot on her belly that she usually covers up with her bony wings. Her ears are a greenish shadowy color. Occupation: 1) Hunter (is that a thing?) 2) Soldier/Warrior Relationships: 1) I was hoping she could be Queen Blizzard's cousin, but i'll have to ask lol (hopefully :) 2) None Backstory: 1) When Crystal was a dragonet she crossed over the border into SandWing and then RainWing territory. No one caught her and she kept straying and made it to SkyWing territory. There, a guard caught her, and locked her up for years. One day, when she was fully grown, one of the dragons moved, and her and a RainWing fell off of the high platforms, and their chains broke, but their wings were still chained together. Suddenly, two RainWings came and rescued them. Crystal became friends with the RainWing, AJ. The RainWings locked her up in a room, not a dungeon, but a nice room, and brought her nice food and drinks so she could rest and heal properly after all those battles she had to fight just for entertainment and all the beatings she got. After a week, they took her across SandWing territory, telling Queen Scorpian they were just leading a refugee home, and brought her to IceWing territory. 2) Haunted Rose grew up with her mom and dad in NightWing territory. They lived in a hidden cave, and only her father, Sly, could leave the cave. Her mother, Generous Rose, was a LoveWing. (Which are now extinct and also made up lol). Haunted Rose, who was Curious Rose at the time, was mainly a NightWing, she looked and acted like a NightWing, but she had a special weapon that only LoveWings had. With a graceful flap of her left wing, any male within 30 feet of her would fall in love with her and do as she told them. But with a sloppy flap of her right wing, the spell will be undone. But, after 24 hours, if she doesn't undo the spell, it will be permanent. The NightWings killed the LoveWings, and Sly took Generous Rose in because he loved her (he wasn't under a spell lol). One day the NightWings found the cave that Generous Rose and curious Rose were hiding in, but, luckily, they didn't find Curious Rose. But they found Generous Rose and killed her on the spot. Curious Rose pattered out, eyes wide, as she looked at her dead mother. Sly appeared, to see the guards and his dead mate. The guards questioned him about the LoveWing and about his dragonet, and how they found the cave because they heard Curious Rose squealing. Sly denied knowing Generous Rose to keep himself alive, and he denied knowing Curious Rose because he blamed her for her mother's death. Curious Rose told the guards her name was Haunted Rose, mainly because she pretended to be a lost NightWing, and also because ever since she remained haunted by the memories of her father denying her as his dragonet, and of her mother's death. But, eventually, when that king died, and Queen Eclipse became queen, Haunted Rose was fully grown, and she told the Queen about her secret power and about her scarred past. (Her father was dead by that time). The queen accepted her as she was, and Haunted Rose lived peacefully as a NightWing. Roleplay Example: 1) Crystal stood inside SandWing territory, where AJ left her. ''I'm sorry, AJ, ''she thought, knowing she had betrayed her friend. She traveled across SandWing territory to get to IceWing territory, when she ran into Queen Scorpian. "Who are you?" the Queen demanded. "I-I'm Crystal, I'm just trying to get-" "Hush!" the queen snapped, pointing her barbed tail at Crystal. Crystal knew she could cast a freezing spell right on the Queen's heart, but then others came out with their barbed tails. She sighed, surrendering, as the Queen took her and put her in a dungeon. Crystal stayed there for months, thinking maybe the Queen forgot about her. One day, she tried to freeze the door open, but it only made it harder to unlock. 2) Haunted Rose glided through her territory, using her usual grim face. She saw a RainWing in her territory, and took her to Queen Eclipse. "Queen Eclipse, I found this trespasser on our territory." "Please, the SkyWings think I'm dead. i'm just trying-" "Silence!" Queen Eclipse shouted, interrupting the RainWing. "Lock her up," she said to Haunted Rose. Haunted Rose locked her up, and walked away, ignoring the desperate shrieks of the RainWing. Have you read the books?: One of them Have you read and understand the rules?: yeah Have you read your dragons' look and abilities?: mhm